Love Measurements
by c l e o. tron
Summary: Arthur's doing something suspicious. But what is it? What is it all for? And who is it all for?


A/N; I just wanted to thank everyone for their lovely reviews for my other fics! I really appreciate it. I wasn't sure if I should reply to them all individually but I just wanted to say they made my day. This is written for you guys. ;D

* * *

Streams of tape emerged from Arthur's chambers, winding and twisting its way out. The white tape caught Morgana's eye as she followed the trail to the large wooden doors. Taking in the warm air, Morgana knocked on the door. No answer. Again she tried, louder than the last. No answer still. Annoyance spread across her face. How incompetent of Arthur, to not even be able to open his own door.

"Arthur!" she cried, hoping for some response – but still, no answer. That was it. Morgana was tired of waiting. Pushing on the door Morgana peeped in the luxurious room. It took her a while to take in the scene in front of her, her mouth gaping open, her eyes wide. Arthur's room was filled with strips of white rope that weaved its way into every corner, every inch of the room. Piles and piles of string lay on the hard, cold ground and thin pieces of tape hung on the chandelier. Morgana's breathing fastened. Was Merlin slacking off on the job? Why was Arthur's room in such a terrible state?

"Ar...Arthur?" she stumbled, hands shaking. Her green eyes panned the room for life and stopped at a big lump of white. "Arthur?" she asked questioningly.

Suddenly, a blonde head popped up out of the pile causing Morgana to jump. Morgana placed her hand on her heart to make sure it was still beating. Thank God it was.

"You don't need to be so loud! I can hear you perfectly fine, Morgana." Arthur yelled at her as he got up from the bundle of rope. "So, what do you want?" he asked as he dusted himself.

Morgana didn't know what to say. Her eyebrows rose higher than Gaius'. "I...I...What-?" Morgana muttered.

Arthur impatiently tapped his foot against the floor. "Look, I don't have time for your ramblings so just spit out what ever you have to say." he told her as irritation filled his voice.

Morgana finally managed to get her voice back. Slightly, anyway. "What...What are you doing?" her voice came out high pitched.

Arthur rolled his eyes and gave her a look as if she was the second dumbest person he knew; the first of course, being Merlin. "What do you think, Morgana? I'm measuring rope."

"What?" Morgana asked. "Measuring rope? How?"

Arthur turned his back to her, rolling his eyes again. He picked up the long piece of rope and showed it to Morgana. A faint line could be seen on it. "This line marks off one yard. That's what I'm doing to the rest of the tape. Do you get that?"

Morgana's patience thinned. "Don't talk to me like I'm a moron, Arthur." she informed him. "Now, why are you doing this?"

A tired sigh managed to escape Arthur's mouth. "You'll see."

A shiver ran down Morgana's spine. She knew Arthur was going to do something stupid. She could feel it. But, she listened to him and waited to 'see' what this mess was all about. Quietly, she walked out of Arthur's chambers, creaking the door open and closing it with a loud clank. Arthur took a deep breath and took in the sunlight that streamed from his window. "The things I'd do for Merlin." he whispered as he shook his head. Walking back to the mess, he started measuring the rope again. That night, Arthur didn't sleep but instead bathed in the lights that glowed from the sky above.

- - - - -

The warm light of the morning star covered Camelot in a warm glow. Streams of light broke through the castle windows and a calm peace flowed in the air - or so it seemed.

"GWEN!" a sudden shriek filled the castle walls. Morgana's pants came out fast and heavy. "Gwen!" she cried again, urgency filled her mouth. The doors suddenly burst opened to a terrified Gwen. She didn't need to ask. Gwen knew exactly what was wrong. It was right in front of her. The mess. Streams of tape covered every inch of Morgana's chambers – they hung on her bed, on her table, on the lights. Everywhere. It was Arthur. It had to be.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried, knocking frantically on the doors. Even ropes were caught in between the doors. Merlin called his name again. There was still no answer. Panic ran through Merlin. What was Arthur doing? What was with the streams that covered the entire castle in a white blanket? Merlin pushed open the door and cautiously stepped in the room. More white tape. Instantly, Merlin felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

"Good morning, Merlin." a gentle voice whispered in his ear. Merlin recognised that soft voice that always coaxed him, those warm arms that hugged him tight.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked to be sure. He heard a light laugh from behind him.

"Who else would it be?" Arthur replied, grabbing onto Merlin tighter as he turned Merlin around to face him. A pink shade had formed on Merlin's cheeks.

"What...What did you do?" Merlin whispered nervously. He could feel Arthur's eyes on him.

Arthur gave a puzzled look. "What? You mean your present?"

Merlin couldn't help but laugh. "Present? Where?"

"You idiot," Arthur replied. "It's right in front of you!" With that, Arthur grabbed onto Merlin's wrist and took Merlin outside the castle. Arthur manages to drag Merlin to a clearing with green grass and tall trees. A soft breeze was brewing in the air. A perfect view of the castle could be seen in front. It was magnificent.

"Look!" Arthur cried, pointing to the castle as tape and rope dangled from every corner.

Merlin shook his head in disbelief. "You are so dead, you know that?"

A smug smile fell on Arthur's face. "You like it?"

Merlin didn't want to admit it, but he didn't even know what it was. "...Sure, of course I do." He said unconvincingly.

"Do you really know what it is, Merlin?" Arthur asked him. Merlin shrugged his shoulders in response.

Arthur gave out another sigh as he picked up the rope once more. "This line marks off one yard on the rope. Do you understand now?" Merlin shook his head as he kept his eyes to the ground.

Arthur took in the fresh spring air. "This...This shows how much I love you."

Merlin's head sprung up. His blush reached all the way to his ears. "W-what? How?"

Arthur thought Merlin was so cute. Arthur's eyes scrunched up as he grinned. "This is how much I love you. Not just an arms-length. But a whole castle length. Each yard represents how far my love for you reaches. Duh." Arthur pushed Merlin on the head. Merlin could feel his face turn bright red. Was it getting hot? "I would have done more but, well...Even the prince runs out of what he needs sometimes."

Merlin's grin shone brighter than the sun. Arthur was a total idiot covering the whole castle in mess – no, in his love. He felt Arthur nudge him slightly. "So...what will you do for me?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked up at him through his thick eyelashes. "I...I will – I will cover my heart in your name." Merlin started to stumble over his words. He had never been more embarrassed.

Arthur threw his head back in laughter. "That seems perfect to me, Merlin." Arthur leaned in and softly placed his lips on Merlin's. It was gentle and warm and sent a tingle through Arthur.

"You are one giant idiot, Arthur." Merlin laughed when they parted, their foreheads touching.

"One sexy idiot." Arthur joked back as he hugged Merlin firmly.

Under the clear blue sky, Merlin and Arthur linked hands as shrieks of the discoveries of the ropes could be heard and the sun showered them in a lovely glow. Camelot was once again, covered in their everlasting love.


End file.
